dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Bad Blood
Batman: Bad Blood is the fifteenth animated Batman and the fifth feature length film in the DC Animated Film Universe that was released on February 2, 2016. Plot Batwoman intercepts a group of criminals in Gotham City that includes Electrocutioner, Tusk, Firefly, Killer Moth, and others. When a fight ensues, Batman arrives. They are confronted by the apparent leader of the criminals, a man called the Heretic, who detonates explosives planted within the facility. Batman flings Batwoman to safety and apparently perishes in the explosion. Weeks later, a concerned Alfred Pennyworth sends a distress signal to Nightwing. Meanwhile, Damian Wayne watches a news report of Batman's disappearance and sets out to return to Gotham. Batwoman's civilian alter-ego, Katherine Kane, meets with her father Jacob, explaining she feels responsible for Batman's apparent death. In the past, Katherine was traumatized by an incident in which her sister Elizabeth and mother Gabrielle were abducted, held for ransom, and eventually killed by their captors, while she was the sole survivor. After her time in the military, she became a promiscuous drunkard who was saved by Batman from street thugs, which motivated her to never need to be saved again, resulting in her becoming Batwoman. Batman apparently resurfaces and is quickly noticed by Robin and Katherine. Both of them intercept Batman and quickly deduce that it is Nightwing wearing an old version of the Batsuit. They begin their own investigations into the Heretic, unconvinced that Bruce is truly dead. The Heretic and his henchmen attack Wayne Enterprises, forcing Lucius Fox to open the way into the vault by threatening his son Luke. Though Nightwing and Damian arrive, they are unable to prevent the Heretic from escaping with Wayne technology, and Lucius is injured. Before they leave, the Heretic kills Electrocutioner when the latter is about to kill Robin. The Heretic returns to his headquarters, where it is revealed that he is working for Talia al Ghul. They have Bruce captured and the Mad Hatter is causing him to hallucinate. The Heretic then breaks into the Batcave and kidnaps Damian. He explains that he is a clone of Damian, created by a genetics program run by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. They used Damian's DNA to genetically engineer a perfect soldier with accelerated growth and development, but he was the only subject of the program to survive. Due to his feeling of not being a real person, he wishes to have Damian's memories and personality implanted within his own brain, but Talia arrives and kills the Heretic. Nightwing and Batwoman then arrive, having located Damian through a tracker in his costume. They are quickly joined by Luke, clad in an advanced combat exosuit and styling himself as Batwing. The three rescue Bruce and Damian, but Talia and her henchmen escape. Weeks pass and Bruce seems to have recovered, though he remains adamant that Katherine and Luke not be involved. After Katherine is forced to fight her father after he suddenly attacks her, Dick learns from this that Bruce is still under the effects of the Mad Hatter's mind control, though Damian is unconvinced. Luke realizes that the League of Assassins are planning to brainwash a number of world leaders at a tech summit held by Bruce. As the brainwashing takes place, Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, Alfred, and Batwing arrive and fight Talia and her henchmen. During the fight, the Mad Hatter is killed, interrupting the mind control. Bruce, still brainwashed, defeats Nightwing. Talia then orders him to kill Nightwing and Damian, but Bruce, through Grayson's pleas, resists the brainwashing. Incensed, Talia escapes in a vessel, only for Onyx, a subordinate of the Heretic, to confront and attack her in revenge for the Heretic's death. The vessel subsequently crashes and explodes, implying their deaths. Bruce is later seen comforting Damian over Talia's supposed death. Alfred remarks to Grayson that despite Talia's madness, she was still Damian's mother. As the Bat-Signal shines in Gotham City, Batwoman, Nightwing, and Batwing meet Batman and Robin on top of the police station to respond to a crime committed by the Penguin. On a nearby building, Batgirl observes the group and prepares to join the pursuit. Cast *Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Stuart Allan as Damian Wayne/Robin *Sean Maher as Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Batman II *Gaius Charles as Luke Fox/Batwing *Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul *Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *Bruce Thomas as James Gordon *Vanessa Marshall as Renee Montoya *Travis Willingham as The Heretic *Steve Blum as Black Mask and Firefly *Robin Atkin Downes as Mad Hatter and Electrocutioner *Jason Spisak as Calculator, Killer Moth and Male Reporter *John DiMaggio as Tusk and Blockbuster *Richard McGonagle as President *Geoff Pierson as Jacob Kane *Matthew Mercer as Chuckie Sol and Hellhound *Kari Wahlgren as Ms. Bannister and Kori *Christine Lakin as Reporter Non-speaking Cameos *Onyx *Batgirl *The Penguin Production History On July 10, 2015, it was announced that the film is currently in development and slated for release in early 2016. It was also revealed that the film will feature Batwoman.Other animated films announced for 2016 - Batman: Bad Blood featuring Batwoman, and Justice League vs Titans! #DCSDCC On July 15, voice actors for the film were revealed. This includes Yvonne Strahovski as Katherine Kane / Batwoman, Gaius Charles as Luke Fox / Batwing, Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Stuart Allan as Damien Wayne / Robin, Sean Maher as Dick Grayson / Nightwing, Morena Baccarin as Talia al Ghul and Ernie Hudson as Lucius Fox, a longtime associate of Bruce Wayne, and Luke's father.Yvonne Strahovski and Gaius Charles Get Animated for Batman: Bad Blood Trivia To be added Gallery Bad Blood Batwoman.jpg Tumblr nrtcziLvmm1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr nrtcziLvmm1rl14rno5 1280.png BatmanBadBloodTrailer_11.png BatmanBadBloodTrailer_10.jpg BatmanBadBloodTrailer_9.jpg BatmanBadBloodTrailer_8.jpg BatmanBadBloodTrailer_2.jpg BatmanBadBloodTrailer_6.jpg BatmanBadBloodTrailer_3.jpg BatmanBadBloodTrailer_1.jpg Batman Bad Blood villains.jpg Batman_Bad_Blood_Poster.jpg batman-bad-blood-trailer-logo.jpg Videos Batman Bad Blood Official Trailer + Frank Miller @ NYCC BATMAN BAD BLOOD Exclusive Clip "Dates" - 2016 HD Batman Bad Blood -- "The Night Batman Died" Batman Bad Blood - Clip EXCLUSIVE Batman Bad Blood Clip Features Lucius Fox And A New Batsuit Batman Bad Blood - "2 Dates" Exclusive Clip References Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Film Universe Category:Batman: Bad Blood Category:Batman Animated Films